The adhesion of metals to polymers in conventional microfabrication techniques can be quite poor. Excellent adhesion, however, is critical for biomedical electrodes, which are implanted in tissue and are exposed to harsh environments. In such environments, poorly connected elements can lead to irreversible chemical reactions and possible device failure. The irreversible chemical reactions can include: 1) electrolysis of water, with consequent pH changes and gas formation, 2) electrode dissolution due to oxide formation of soluble metal complexes, and 3) corrosion or breakdown of passivity. In conventional electrodes, uneven charging across the electrode site is often seen. As an example, a much higher current density is typically seen in the perimeter of the electrode site than seen in the center, thus when the electrode is placed onto the tissue of the patient, the uneven charging may lead to unpredictable stimulation of the tissue of the patient. Uneven charging across the electrode site also leads to additional irreversible chemical reactions. In the case of higher current density along the perimeter than seen in the center, a relatively high potential difference between the perimeter of the electrode and the center of the electrode develops, leading to a higher chance of irreversible chemical reactions at the edge of the electrode site. This invention provides an improved and useful system and method for connecting layers within an electrode, increasing the reliability of an electrode, and decreasing the chance of irreversible chemical reactions within an electrode.